In Present Japan
by Picassa1
Summary: You know how you try hard to multitask? Well Kagome tries that but only ends up wishing never to meet Inuyasha.


Kagome wide-eyed staring at the wonderous sky thought about the day she was soon going to encounter. She was sitting on the ground hugging her knees making her head face up, for a moment she paused and stared at the shrine that was close beside her and the sacred tree not to far from it. She knew that there was no way possible to enjoy this Valentines day, yet she dreamt of the most amazing events happening.

Going to the Valentines dance held at her school and dancing with Hojo, then soon after she was finished with that go home. Make some perfectly adequate riceballs plus a couple of other refreshments and head out the door, down the well, and see her friends in the fedual era. "Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara...there's no possible way to do that," Kagome let out a long sigh and jumped to her feet.

"KAGOME! Over here!" Her classmates stood on the sidewalk waving to her. Kagome grabbed their attention by yelling at the top of her lungs, "Coming let me just grab my bag!" Running inside the house and up the stairs, she took the bag from her bed, a collection of dust flying in mid-air from the long weekend and as she walk hastefully ran down the stairs she remember she had forgotten something. Murmuring a low curse then climbed up the stairs again, reached for a packaged item on top of her dresser, and delicatly carried the beatiful gown her mother had sewn. Along with a few blood stains here and there plus some extra love, especially for the Valentines dance.

Kagome held the dress in her hands tightly, she daydreamed for awhile and finally made her decision of to go to the school festivities. An unknown source of tears cascaded down her plump cheeks as she told her self inside that'd it be alright. But she also knew it only meant she was going to listen to a mad group of friends in the fedual era the next day. Kagome sprinted down the stairs with no hestation, and toward her greeting friends.

"Hey Kagome, did you finish that homework assignment from Friday? I know I didn't..."

"Kagome we have a quiz today in geometry don't we?"

"I'm gonna fail every single class!"

All of clamor soon turned into silence once all her classmates and Kagome herself saw the wonderous set up festival. Pink, red, and white streamers; glittered letters with sayings on it like "Be mine" or "Hugs and Kisses" ; and an unforgettable aroma of the most fascinating cooking ever. Kagome soon had left all her worries behind and decided to leave the scene to somehow get to all her classes on time.

ding, ding The bell had rung and everyone had taken their seats next to their best friends and also by a couple of smart ones because of an possible quiz that might suddenly appear. "Class... we have been in chapter 3 for awhile and I thought that we might need to take a pop quiz! I really hope you payed attention to this chapter because last time I'm not so sure about what you were doing while I was teaching." She paused a moment to make sure she had everyone's attention and stared at Kagome randomly. "You'll have the rest of the class period to finish this, please use your time wisely!" After she had finished her instruction she called Kagome up and asked her where she had been lately. Kagome explained that she had the flu and also because of a short visit to her grandmother's house, which was a couple of leagues away from her house. "Okay," The teacher nodded her head, "...well do you're best on the test. It may help you or count against you in the end." Kagome akwardly forced a yes and took her seat back into her semi-warm chair. The teacher stood up and picked up a stacked of wrinkled papers from her desk, she handed everyone a packet as thick as half of a dictionary, but besides that took the time to made sure everyone's desk was clean and had no cheats whatsoever.

Once each student was given a packet they all moaned and sighed as a signal to start the "deadly, evil, demon-infected" pop quiz. The teacher all hushed them then walked around the classroom. By the time the second bell rung everyone had "finshed" their test and handed it in. There were varied answers; some that were in a sequence to form a shape, others blank, and a couple that kept choosing the same letter. "I knew this wasn't going to be any better..." The teacher stared at the answer sheets, grading most of them. So far grades that were D or lower, she finally reached Kagome and started to grade. The first couple were aced and pretty soon all of them. "Kagome!" Kagome turned around quickly, accidently dropping her dress then picked it up gently. "Ma'am?" Kagome gave her a puzzled look that was asking her why she would keep Kagome after class, subtracting her preparation time. The teacher looked at her blank faced hinting that she got an F on the test. "Kagome... you made an A!" Kagome stared at her wide-eyed and atonished.

They had a mini party and chatted for a period amount of time. "Kagome, you are excused from all other classes. Please do not lose this pass for it is your permission to do so." Kagome felt like the world had stopped spinning, only smiling because of her lost of thoughts. "...ummm, t-thank you ma'am!" She then left the classroom in a hurry because of the limited time she had with her teacher left behind, grinning at her most wonderful student. "It's been awhile since we've had one of those students, yet she's never here..." Kagome glanced out through a window while sprinting past it and looked at the undiminshed beatiful sun.


End file.
